


death becomes her

by hojong



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Horror, Original Character Death(s), Psychological Horror, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: an eerily silent room, blood stained silky white fabric draped over a beautiful figure.





	death becomes her

**Author's Note:**

> i just found this thing i wrote in 2013 and wanted to keep a hold of it

I walked in the door and there she lay, draped over the bed, an arm hanging from the edge. She looked peaceful. The light that was peering past the dark curtains shimmered on her beautiful face. Even dead, she looked heavenly. There was a stunned silence in the room; the only sound to be heard was my own ragged breathing, no sound escaping her parted lips. I examined her face a moment longer before I noticed the thing hunched over her frail body and sat atop of her silk, white gown soaked in red, red blood. I examined the creature that seemed to be staring at me. It's eyes were dark and black, an evil grin upon it's wicked lips. It stood out as it's darkness engulfed the brightness from the moonlight.


End file.
